Remembering
by MiMOOSE92
Summary: Harry is two years old and he trys to remember...Please Read and Reveiw. Thanks! Complete


Here is a new story. Hope you enjoy.

_**Summary**_

Harry is two years old and he trys to remember...

* * *

**Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.**

A two-year-old Harry Potter lay awake in his cupboard under the stairs ,trying to remembering who his birth parents were because he know for a fact that the Dursleys weren't his. They hated him to much and he looked nothing like them. The Dursleys ,in his opinion, looked like a family of clean pigs who walked on their hind legs. All Harry could remember was green lights and a faint out-light of a red-head woman and a jet-black haired men looking over him. But even when he couldn't see their eyes ,he felt safe and loved…**  
**

**Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...**

A smile was planted on the 2 year old face for the first time since he arrived on the door-step. Then in the distance he heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. It was like a angle singing a lullaby to a loved one. After listening for a moment, Harry whispered slightly…

"Mum?"

…And out of nowhere a face of a angle with long red rose hair and emerald green smiled back at him and nodded at his last question.

**Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Once upon a December**

A hand of the woman reached out and touched Harry's face. It was cold at the first touch but soon ,to Harry ,it was warm and confronting. The woman simile again and suddenly another visitor appeared. This time it was a men ,with jet-black hair and hazel brown eyes ,who smiled at Harry. He took made Harry feel loved and safe. Again Harry whispered…

"Dad?"

…The man smiled again and he too nodded just as the woman had before.

**Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...**

Harry relaxed knowing that he was safe with the two visitors around or to be more precise his mum and dad. He tore his little watered eyes away from them for a moment and looked at his right and left hand and back ,while lifting both his arms and out stretched out in hope to be able to touch his mum and dad but sadly they went right throw them .They frowned.

Harry's eyes were filled with tears. Even his parents were crying silent tears. After only two years of separation ,it felt like an eternity ,but yet Harry was oh so young ,and so much was going to be expected of him in the future. All his parent could do now was help Harry in any-way possible.

**Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...**

Then the sound of foot-steps sounded from above. Lily and James exchanged gazes and back to their son. Lily leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead .James done the same and disappeared in a mist of smoke. With one last look at Harry ,Lily was gone ,but before leaving she whispered…

"Even when we are apart my darling ,we will always love you forever never forget that. If you ever need help or in need ,just look inside of you ,into your heart and you will find us. No matter what the situation!"

And she was gone as the last tear escaped Harry's eye before his Aunt rattled at his door…

"Are you up yet you little brat?"

**And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December**

Meanwhile 13 years into the future Harry lay awake in the Gryffindor boys dormitory remembering what his mother had said to him all those years ago ,and he done what he was told…

Harry closed his eyes and looked into his heart and there they were ,hand-in-hand sliming back at him.

Lily whimpered to him…

We are so proud of you son, we believe in you. You _will _win the final battle against Voldemort!"

And they were gone .Harry smiled and fell asleep only to be awoken by Hermione's screaming…

"HARRY ,RON GET YOUR FAT BACKSIDE DOWN HERE IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

* * *

Please Read and Review. 

The song was :

Once upon a December by Anastasia


End file.
